Presently, a large number of older machines are in use which are arranged to accept or dispense cash. By cash, it is meant paper and coin currency. For example, many existing casino gaming machines are operable only upon input of cash. In some instances, the cash input must comprise coins. In other arrangements, the input may comprise paper bills and/or coins. These machines are generally arranged to pay out credits, winnings or previously accepted payments in coins.
It is desirable to offer players the ability to pay in a form other than cash—i.e. a “cash-less” arrangement where no cash is used, or a “cash-optional” arrangement where the consumer may elect the form of payment and/or payout. It is also desirable to offer players the option of being paid in a form other than cash. Casinos and other operators of the machines also find it desirable to operate the machines in a cash-less basis, since this substantially lessens the cash handling necessary to operate the business. Further, when the machines are operated in conjunction with smart cards, coded cards, printed tickets or the like, the casinos may offer players a variety of incentive options and obtain and track player play data.
Referring to FIGS. 1 through 4, gaming machines have been developed which are custom configured or designed during manufacture so as to have the capability to permit cash-less transactions. These gaming machines permit both the accepting of funds and payment of funds in a cash-less manner. These machines, however, permit these transactions by having a central processor and associated hardware and software specifically designed to cooperate therewith.
As provided above, many gaming and similar machines are not so configured. Presently, the only manner to convert a casino to an optional cash-less casino is by changing the firmware in every gaming machine. This essentially involves “gutting” the existing machines and installing new hardware and software similar to that of newly designed machines. If this is the chosen route, the manufacturers generally must change all the game machine firmware to support the needed functions for the optional cash-less transactions. In many cases, this would require the manufacturer to resubmit every program that was changed to appropriate regulators, such as gaming regulators, for approval.
Changing the firmware in every gaming machine on a casino floor in such a manner is undesirable by both the manufacturer and casino. For one reason, this approach is very expensive to both the casinos and the manufacturers. In addition, this approach is time consuming, taking the machine out of service for some time.
There is desired a convenient and effective method and/or apparatus for converting machines currently designed to accept and/or pay only cash, to permit cash-less or cash-optional transactions.